Becoming Supergirl
by CostumeChick
Summary: Kara is your average twenty year old. Unknown to her; however, she's Kryptonian and lives under the household of two Cadmus scientists residing in the quaint town of Smallville. Quickly discovering her powers, her life takes a drastic turn. She now realizes how becoming Supergirl will change everything. Occurs during Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be updating this story. I'm still trying to work out a good enough plot line. But yeah here you go. I don't own anything. Kara doesn't necessarily follow the traditional story of Supergirl. But I do take from the cartoons, comics, and movies a bit. Like I said, I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy!**

Clark's POV

Sitting on the front porch I breathe in the crisp summer air. I glance over at my little brother, who is now napping peacefully on the porch swing lightly swaying in the wind. A crooked smirk springs to my face. Though our relationship started out a little rocky, the two of us couldn't be closer now. He's my little brother, and I wouldn't give that up for anything. I gaze out at the rows of corn stretching toward the horizon and contemplate how lucky I am to have such a life. Between my parents, friends, Conner, and Lois I have more loved ones than I could ever deserve. I'm thankful for each and every one of them. I think back to the engagement ring Conner helped me pick out just before we made the flight to Kansas. I glance back over at him. A frown begins to form on my face as I wish he had someone special like I did. Apparently he and M'gann are taking a break in their relationship. _With good reason. _Conner seems quite upset about it, but with him it's best not to pry. _He'll talk when he wants to, and not a second before. _I can defiantly relate to his stubbornness. Ma and Pa had a terrible time trying to get me to open up when I was experiencing the same problems while in high school. Though Conner's well past that age and is now enrolled in college, his advanced aging has kept him from being at the same level as most young adults his age.

Taking a sip of lemonade and leaning back in the rocking chair, I continue to listen in on the peaceful sounds of the farm. Ma is baking happily in the kitchen. I can smell the beginnings of the apple pie. Pa went into town after Conner and I had finished loading the truck with the hay stacks. We offered to go along but he politely declined, said we had already "done too much work for a vacation." I know he wouldn't have minded if we went along to help, but he wanted Conner to rest after what happened. I never thought she would go that far, lose control like that. But as time goes on I can see M'gann getting darker. _But going as far as trying to mold Conner's mind into what she wanted?_ I scowl at the rustling grass, quickly lessening my gaze as I begin to feel my heat vision kick in. _Speaking of M'gann, I still need to call Bruce. _Conner had begged me not to mention it to a soul, but Batman controlled the team. He wouldn't appreciate me keeping this from him. _We'll most likely have to notify J'onn as well._ I pull my cell phone from my pocket and hit the proper speed dial. Before it even begins to ring Conner shuffles slightly. I glance over at him and am immediately out of my chair. A scowl distorts his features as he flinches. _Poor kid._ He's been having nightmares recently. _Not surprising after what she did to him. _The nightmares usually result in me shaking him awake before he brings down the entire apartment complex in Metropolis by striking the wall in his sleep. Lightly moving him aside, I sit down and begin to run my fingers through his hair. It's almost time for a haircut. _There's no way you're going to grow your hair long like Dick._ I chuckle at the memory of Bruce chasing the young man down and forcing him into chopping off the long locks that reached his shoulders.

"Kent? Kent, you're the one who called me. Now talk." I hadn't noticed that Bruce had already picked up. _I didn't even hear it ring._

Clearing my throat I do my best not to wake Conner. "Hey Bruce, sorry I got a little distracted." He doesn't accept the apology, just waits for me to continue sputtering like a fool. "I wanted to talk to you about M'gann." Conner shifts slightly at the sound of his ex's name. I pause making sure he stays asleep. "She…" That's when I see it. A red beam heading straight for the house. I drop the phone and fly toward it, taking the blow and crashing to the ground. The first few porch steps are crushed, but at least the rest of the property is safe. Conner wakes up and is on his feet. I can hear Bruce shouting, demanding to know what's happening. More beams fly into the sky.

Conner picks up the phone and explains the situation as I change into my suit. He hangs up. "Batman will be here in five minutes." I look at him in question. He shrugs as we run. "Said he didn't like the sound of it." He smirks to me. "Personally I think it's just an excuse to get out of a board meeting."

I chuckle, pick my little brother up by the arms, and fly us toward the next farm over.

Kara's POV

"Ebby, clean up your toys. We're leaving!" I holler behind me as I finish my hair in my bedroom mirror. Just then a thin black lab trots in, scooping up her various toys scattered around the room, and placing them in her bag. I smile softly, glad that I can take someone with me.

I'm running away today. Two weeks ago I came home from work early. That's when I found out that the people who've referred to themselves as my parents for twenty years were keeping secrets. _What parent doesn't keep secrets though?_ I admit that most kids at my age still don't fully know who their parents are, but my case is an extreme. As I ran downstairs to grab hamburger meat for dinner from the basement I saw it. It had never been there before. At least, I had never seen it before. The thin crease in the wall outlining a hidden doorway. My eyes had never before noticed it. I tilt my head sideways, taking in the new sight. My eyes had been becoming clearer lately. At first I had thought that it was just in my mind, but now I'm not particularly sure. Walking forward I pushed at the doorway. It didn't budge. So instead, I waited. Three days later my father went in. The small camera I had set up found the key pad and entrance code. Twenty-four hours of agony later, after they had both gone to work, I crept downstairs and went through the door. My breath caught. Test tubes, machines, paperwork, it was all there. Leafing through old files I read a scientific version of my life story. _"Kara Johnson, 2013, seventeen year old female, height: 5'7", weight: 145 pounds." _My brow drew together. _This is all about me. _I skip ahead a few pages. _"A virus has gone through Smallville high school. As in previous situations, the subject has shown no sign of illness. She has remained healthy throughout her seventeen years, never once showing immunodeficiency. Blood work is normal." Blood work? I've never had bloodwork! There's never been a reason for me to have blood work! _Shutting the file I went all the way back to the first. _"Kara "Zor-el" Johnson, female, DBO unknown, twelve pounds seven ounces, twenty-six inches. Subject was found June third 1996..." _I stared at the page puzzled. _That's my birthday. "…in a vessel from the planet Krypton." Krypton! Isn't that Superman's planet? "An attached message explained Krypton's suspected demise and reason for sending the child. Kara Zor-el was sent after her cousin, Kalel Jor-el; however, no other vessels have been found." Wait my cousin? What cousin? I have a cousin? _The new information sent my mind spinning. I took pictures of the paperwork and read them on my own over the next few days. Apparently Joan and Rebecca Johnson were the two scientist trusted by Cadmus to raise a Kryptonian baby that fell from the sky. The only thing I knew was that they weren't my parents. So there was no way I was going to allow them to act like they were.

_And now all my planning is done. _My bags are packed and now wait in a heap by the front door. Ebby is ready. Everything is in order. _Goodbye whoever you people are._ I think to myself as I stare intently at the mirror, coating my lashes in mascara. Before I can ponder a slight burn in my eyes, a red beam clouds my vision and the mirror shatters. The sudden break startles me. I flinch and push away from the banister. My back collides with something. The material gives way. Suddenly I'm falling and meeting the ground. I feel dirt and stones beneath my hands. My eyes spring open, releasing more red light. I'm outside and the chicken coop just spontaneously combusts. I shout in surprise and try to shut my eyes but the action is more difficult than I intend. _What's happening?_ I know I'm the cause of this. I had read through the files. Superman's power ability and the hypothesis of my own. But those were just words. I never believed they would become a reality. _Close your eyes. Stop it! _I cup my hands over my face and finally shut my eyes tight. Sighing in relief I ponder what just happened. _Heat vision, you've got to be kidding me. _I remember the sight of the side of the house that I just burst through. _And super strength, perfect. _Now was not the time to be sarcastic and joking, but I can't think of any other way of handling this. _I wonder if it's stopped yet. _Taking my hands away from my face I continue to keep my eyes shut tight. I go to press off of the ground to stand, but it's gone. I panic, feeling around for the earth. But it's not there, and now I can feel my hair collecting at the top of my head, hanging down. _What?!_ I open my eyes to see the dirt driveway ten feet under me. I gasp in surprise and attempt to get down, but it just results in me flailing my body. _I feel like an idiot! Now I can fly but I can't manage to get down. I'm just going to float off into space!_ I glare at my situation, resulting in another beam of heat vision erupting from my eyes. _Stop!_ Surprisingly, it listens. My altitude increases. Out of desperation I yank on the windpump. It's quickly uprooted. _Fantastic!_ I toss the weightless metal to the side just as I hear a voice behind me.

"Kara?" A grunt of pain cuts him off and again I'm alone.

Completely surprised I open my eyes. The heat vision explodes from my eyes, carving into the dirt path and pushing me upward another fifty feet. That's when I see them. _Superman and Superboy! What are they doing here? _Luckily the frustration and embarrassment are covered by the sheer relief I feel from no longer being alone. Before I can call down for help a rustling catches my ears. A black jet appears on the horizon. I squint to see more clearly against the rising sun. _Bad idea!_ A beam springs from my eyes and heads straight for the plane. I quickly slam my hands over my eyes. I'm not sure if the heat vision hit its mark of not, but I don't hear a crash so I'm slightly relieved. A thump comes from somewhere below and two arms begin to wrap around my waist. I tense. On instinct I push away from him. Apparently it was more forceful than I intended. He releases a short grunt and falls to the ground; I hear his impact. I'm sent in the opposite direction. Fearing that I'm headed higher into the sky I begin to try aiming my body downward. _Get down to the ground already!_ Suddenly I feel the air passing by me, as I rip though the wind and fall down at least two hundred feet. _I should have been more specific!_ "No, no!" I reach above me trying to keep from colliding with the earth below, but it's no use. The impact is hard but not too painful. My clothing tears as my hair is pulled from its previous ponytail. After sliding through pasture my body finally comes to a stop. I can feel the earth build around me as a crater my size is formed. I stay there, curled in a ball, with my hands pressed into my eyes. _Don't look around you. _I hear footsteps approaching. _If you look at them they could die!_

A pair of hands grab my shoulders to turn me onto my back. I sit up quickly and move backward, leaning up against the mound of dirt behind me. "No, don't!" I shout. There are growls a few feet away. Ebby starts to bark as the figures approach. It sounds as though someone is holding her back by the collar.

"Don't move." A deep voice threatens. I don't recognize it.

A grunt of disapproval sounds before another voice chimes in. "It's alright. You're safe. We're not going to hurt you."

I shake my head, still not removing my hands. "But I might hurt you." There's a pause. No one knows exactly what to say. _They probably think that I'm some evil metahuman that tried to attack them. _

There's a shuffle to my left. "Stay still." The deep voice says again, much less hostile than before. "I'm going to place an inhibitor collar around your neck. When I activate it, it'll cancel out your powers and you won't be able to hurt any of us." I nod in understanding and consent. He leans forward.

Ebby starts to emit a low growl. But someone shushes her. "It's okay girl. Kara's alright."

The voice is so familiar, but before I can contemplate where I know it from there's more movement to my left. Cool metal rubs against my neck as he puts on the collar. There are a few beeps as the devise hums and comes to life. Suddenly I feel complete fatigue. Leaning forward, my shoulders slouch as I sigh. "You can open your eyes now." I shake my head no. "The collar temporarily takes away your powers. You won't hurt any of us."

"Promise?" I ask and scoff to myself. _What are you, seven?"_

His voice is softer now, like a father speaking to his child. "Promise."

Fingers shaking, I hesitantly lower my hands. My arms lace around my knees as I bring them up to my chest. There's a chuckle from my right. "You _can _open your eyes. Everything'll be alright."

My entire face is scrunched as I try to keep my eyes closed. But curiosity wins. I crack my right eye open slightly and close it immediately. Nothing happens. Slowly, I open the pair and stare intently at my knees, squinting and trying to activate the heat vision. When I finally realize that they are telling the truth, I relax. The more youthful voice chuckles and releases Ebby. The lab launches herself at me. I stare at her as she licks my face, not wanting to touch her and crush a bone. They boy that held Ebby speaks up. "You can pet her. The super strength is taken care of too."

I pet her gently and then with total relief throw my arms around her neck and burry my face in her fur. She wines gently and licks the side of my face, attempting to comfort me. I smile and lean back, rubbing her belly as she lays down. I let out a small laugh. "Well girl, I don't think we're running away anymore."

"Running away?" The question of concern comes from my left.

Looking up to see the three men surrounding me, I jump slightly. "Gosh!" I wait for a minute, staring at each one intently. Eventually I relax. "Smallville is a little ways from Gotham and Metropolis isn't it?" Superman chuckles while Batman and Superboy remain passive. _Wait, I know that laugh._ Then I look to Superboy. My brow creases. _Seriously? _"Conner?" I ask slowly. The three stare at me. _It's Conner!_ My best friend stood before me. I stare at him in disbelief. We've been friends for five years. How could he possibly be a superhero? I look back to Superman. "And Clark." I state rather flatly. _Clark, the guy who babysat me growing up is Superman._ I can't quite believe it. But their silence and shock confirms it. I scoff. "Glasses aren't much of a disguise you know." I shrug. "Then again, you did better than Conner." The boy crosses his arms and scowls at me.

"Why are you running?" Batman asks, the gruffness of his voice easily mistaken for aggression.

Pushing the intimidation aside I look up at him and then over to Superman. "Do you hear anyone coming?" He looks at me curiously, but shakes his head no. I look back to the Dark Knight. "Can I show you? It'd be easier than trying to explain." I shrug. "I really don't quite understand, myself." He gives a stiff nod. Letting Ebby go I stand, but my knees buckle. I catch myself, my hands digging into the moist dirt.

Clark is at my side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

I nod and take his extended had. "It's the collar. It'll make you feel fatigued."

I look at him and nod in understanding. Leading them back through the field and into the house, I take note to what part I destroyed. I push the basement door on its hinges only for it to fall off and create a clamor as it falls down the stairs. "Oops." I mutter before walking down. Walking across the room I reveal the door and type in the key code. As the door slides open I step aside.

Batman shakes his head. "You first."

I nod and enter. Not quite sure of what I'm supposed to do I walk to the center of the room and wait. They come in one by one, Batman first, followed by the two Kryptonians. The bat starts to open files and shift through the computer. He downloads what he wishes and continues on to the lab tables in the back. After revisiting the files he stares at me. I freeze. _What does he know? _I don't know where to look exactly. Making eye contact would be proper, but the intimidation is much higher than I'm used to. I stare intently at his shoes while I clench my fists at my sides. The nails dig into flesh, and a wave of calmness follows the slight prick. A nervous habit that my mother- _not my mother_\- always tried to break me of. I chance a glance back at the masked crusader. He's still staring at me. Eventually, it's enough to anger me. "What?"

He doesn't answer. Touching the side of his head he speaks. "Batman to Cave." I question him with a raised eyebrow. _He must have a radio or something._ I justify. After a pause Batman speaks again. "Prepare a room and the med bay for a blood test."

My eyes widen as I take a step back. "Excuse me?" Walking backward I run into Clark and stiffen. _They're taking me away. They're going to run experiments on me. Put me in a cage. The whole point of leaving was to be free of that._

Clark rests a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Kara. You'll be fine. We're just taking you to a secure location." I look up at him, still startled.

Conner comes up to us and shrugs. "You were going to runaway anyway."

I scowl at him. "You know, when one of your best friends needs to be comforted, you typically don't shrug it off like it's nothing."

He smirks. "What are friends for?"

I roll my eyes. "I regret teaching you sarcasm."

Clark smirks. "At least you're already packed."

I nod without a word, walk out of the room, go upstairs, and plop down on the front porch steps. My bags are behind me, luckily they weren't destroyed by heat vision. Ebby lays down next to me putting her head in my lap. I scratch behind her ear, making her tail flop happily. Conner comes up from behind and sits next to me. Resting his arms on his knees, he looks down at his hands. "You okay?" I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. My head falls into my hands as tears threaten to drop. _This can't be real. This shouldn't be real. Why does it have to be real? _He puts his arm around my back and pulls me close. I rest my head on his shoulder as I allow a single tear to escape and trickle down my cheek. "Kara, no crying." He says sadly, wiping away the trail left behind. "If you're moving into the cave, I'll be there." I look up at him. A ghost of a smile crosses his features. "I live there."

I look at him, slightly confused. "What about Metropolis?"

He shrugs. "Sometimes I stay with Clark on weekends. But I usually commute to school." I contemplate the thought of having a friend to stay with. _It probably wouldn't be so bad._ I try to look on the bright side. "Besides, I don't think Clark would mind setting up the couch for you every now and again." He winks, making me smile.

I chuckle slightly and sigh. "Thanks Conner."

"You're actually taking this really well."

I shrug. "I've known about this for weeks now. I just needed to empty my bank account and get everything ready without being too obvious. My parents didn't let me go to college. Now I know why. But yeah, if they would've figured out that I was leaving permanently they probably would've put me back in Cadmus."

His eyes grow wide. "Cadmus?"

I stare at him in shock. "Batman didn't tell you?"

He stands and takes a few steps back, as though I have a disease. "No, he forgot to mention." He scowls at the Dark Knight who is now standing behind me.

I jump up and get out of his way. "Come with me." He walks toward the black jet I had almost destroyed earlier. I glance back at Clark who's wearing a glare of his own.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask sheepishly, afraid of the answer.

Clark's gaze softens. "No Kara, Batman just wants to speak with you privately." He walks over to Conner who still seems a little uneasy. "We'll meet you at the cave. Don't worry."

Ebby comes up to my side and wines. I crouch down and hug her. "Bye girl. Sorry you can't come with me like we planned." She licks my face and begins to follow me. But as I step onto the platform of the Batjet it retracts and the lab is left behind. I wave a last goodbye as she barks.

I take the seat next to Batman and strap myself in. "Can I ask where the cave is?" He doesn't answer. "Never mind." I stare out the window and sigh as we take off. "Goodbye Smallville." After ten minutes I turn back to the bat. "Can I at least ask what awaits me at the cave?"

His jaw tightens as if he's annoyed. _Give me a break bats. It's been a rough day._ "A home."

I make an uncertain face. "I meant more along the lines of testing." He glances at me in question. I shrug. "Injections? Wires? Tests? Am I going to be a lab rat?

He doesn't break eye contact. "Just a blood test. A few vials are all we'll need."

I nod. "Shouldn't you be watching where you're flying?"

He smirks slightly, barely noticeable. "We're fine." His fatherly voice is back.

I relax slightly, thinking about what the rest of the day holds. A thought pops into my head. "Why didn't you tell Conner that I was from Cadmus?"

"You're not."

"But all the files were from Cadmus. My parents… those people are scientists for Cadmus."

"But you weren't made in Cadmus. You grew up under the scientists. You weren't grown there."

"Grown?"

"Something you'll have to ask Conner."

I nod. "Do they know that I'm Kryptonian?"

"They suspect."

"So you didn't tell them." He shakes his head stiffly. "Why?"

"Because I know Clark. And once he finds out that you're his cousin, he'll create an incredibly strong attachment to you. This'll be easier if he finds out later. It took me long enough to convince him to let you come with me now. I can't imagine how hard headed he would be if he found out you were related."

"How do you even know I'm his cousin? That's just what the paperwork said."

He turned to me. "There was a holographic message in the pod you came in. Your father told them everything."

I raise an eyebrow. "And you believe that?"

"You don't?"

I shake my head. "It's a big coincidence. Especially the fact that I live on the farm next to the Kent's. Something's not right."

Batman smirks again. "My thoughts exactly."

**So that's the first chapter. Just to be clear, I'm dividing Cadmus a little. I'll mainly be focusing on Amanda Waller's Cadmus for Kara. Where they know all of the League's identities and have kept everything pretty much secret. From there I'll branch off to the Cadmus that the Light is aware of for Conner's story, obviously the Light can't know everything Waller does. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this took me a while and that it's a bit short. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story. But will now be faithful in updating this story weekly. I have a few ideas what to do, so rest assure you will see more updates. Other than that the only thing I have to say is that I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Hi, I'm M'gann!" A green girl launches herself at me and engulfs my form in a hug. I stand there frozen, not sure of how to respond. She seems nice enough. I wouldn't mind returning the friendly gesture. But the thought of crushing her still plays through my mind. She backs away and smiles. "Oh don't worry. The inhibitor collar neutralizes all of your powers. You're just a normal human right now. There's no way you can hurt me by just hugging me back." She explains in pure peppy excitement.

I freeze. "How did you…" My brow draws down in confusion as she stares at me.

"Miss Martian is a telepath." Batman responds behind me.

I raise an eyebrow. "So you can read my mind whenever you want to?"

The poor girl looks horrified. "Not that I meant to read your mind. It's just, you were so close, and the thought was so strong, and it was accompanied by an emotion."

_She looks as if she's going to cry. _I step forward. "It's fine M'gann." I try to assure her. "Sorry, I was just a little taken aback, is all." I shrug. "I'm still trying to get used to all this." I shake my head. "I'm not even entirely sure what's going to happen now."

The girl nods in understanding. "Of course. This must be a lot to take in, sorry." She steps back and suddenly her skin shifts from green to white.

My eyes widen once more. "What just happened?"

She looks at me in shock. "Sorry! I thought looking more human would help with your transition. I didn't think about how you would react to the change. Maybe I can try something else. Cookies? Do you like cookies? I can bake some if you'd like. What kind? There's chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, sugar, oh how about…"

"M'gann." I call, making her fall silent for a moment. "Whatever skin color you choose is fine. As long as it makes you happy." I shrug. "I'm the one who will have to get used to it." I smile and try to reassure her that she has nothing to apologize for. _Thank you for making me feel welcome._ I think toward her, hoping that that may provide more of a comfort than actual spoken words. It must work because I quickly feel a great emotion of relief and joy spread through my mind. A few seconds later she nods and leaves the room, walking toward the kitchen. I look back at Batman with a puzzled look on my face.

"I asked Miss Martian to give us some privacy." He explains. I nod in understanding. "Follow me." He walks toward the med bay. I pick up my step and fall into place beside him, matching his strides with my own. Once inside he gestures toward an empty cot. I hoist myself up and wait for further instructions. Curious my fingers press against the cool metal encircling my neck. _Will I wear this for the rest of my life? _I wonder, wishing that I had never required the devise in the first place. Batman comes back over to me with a needle and a few empty tubes. "Where would you prefer me to draw from?"

I think for a moment. "My right arm." I respond holding out the appendage. He cleans the area thoroughly. I stare at his gloved hands, rather fascinated at the steps needed for the procedure. I've never given blood before. This entire experience was both fascinating and terrifying. "Will it break through my skin?" I ask, curious as to how similar I am to Superman.

Batman nods. "The collar will neutralize your durability as well."

I nod. "What else does the collar do?"

He stops for a moment and makes eye contact. "If needed, it'll distribute a series of shocks to yield you incapacitated. It also contains a tracker to make sure you don't step outside the boundaries of the cave."

I stare back at him. "So I'm completely at your mercy while I'm you're prisoner…"

"You're not our prisoner." He interrupts me.

I shake my head. "Don't sugar coat it. I understand the situation."

"Do you?"

"I'm supposedly from a different planet. My designated parents were the two leading scientists concerning the experiments that involved me. And now that I've been found by the Justice League after accidentally attacking two of their main members, they're incredibly suspicious and demand further answers, keeping me from having any contact with the outside world for as long as they deem necessary." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Anything else?"

The white slits of his mask narrow slightly. "You may or may not be related to the most powerful man on the planet."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, let's not forget the lovely fact that I have these incredible powers that I have no idea how to use and almost killed someone with. Thanks for that."

The needle then jabs into my skin and makes me jump slightly. I suck in a quick breath as the pain begins to subside and watch the warm red liquid travels down the tube and into the awaiting container. "Sorry." The dark knight apologizes as he removes the needle and covers the small prick with a bandage. Collecting the tube he turns toward the lab section and sets up the blood samples in various testing machines.

"How long will it take?"

"No more than a few minutes."

I nod. "What all are you testing for?"

He turns toward me and sits on the cot next to mine. "Whether or not you're a true Kryptonian. If you're related to Superman. The durability of your body and what your power levels consist of."

"What do you mean by 'true Kryptonian?'"

He sighs. "I believe that's something Conner should share."

I nod, realizing that that's the second time he's told me to consult Conner about something. I figure it's better to hear it from my best friend than a complete stranger if it's something personal. Before I can ask another question the machines begin to go off. Batman rises and reads the results. He glances over his shoulder at me. His mouth is a straight line. It seems as though he's gritting his teeth slightly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

The bat shakes his head and walks swiftly toward the door. "Stay here." He barks.

I nod quickly and remain on the cot. I begin to sway my feet and glance around the room. The white walls are practically blinding. The screen to the main computer still has my results up. I know I shouldn't but curiosity gets the better of me. _They're _my _results. I deserve to look at them._ Reading them through I notice that Superman's information is pulled up next to my own. I look down the columns and compare the two. My eyes widen and mouth begins to hang open slightly. _How is that even possible?_

Just then a gust of wind enters the room as the door swings on its hinges. "Well hey there beautiful." I turn to see a sloppily dressed red head munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Heard we had a new addition to the team." He looks me up and down. "Was expecting another guy actually, the way they were talking." I cross my arms and raise a questioning eyebrow. His eyes widen tremendously. "Not that I mean anything by that." He sputters. "The more the merrier. It doesn't matter if you're a girl or not. In fact we just got two new guys on the team Blue Beetle and Beast Boy. They're pretty cool." He pauses and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry, it's just that Batman was talking about some powerhouse and how you were stronger than Superman, so I assumed that you were a guy. Not that girls can't be strong. All the girls on the team are strong. Artemis, my girlfriend, is really strong. I just assumed that you were a guy. Because the way Batman was talking about you made it seem like you were this huge dude that could take down Supey. So I assumed you were. And you know what they say about people who assume too much. Well that's me. But I didn't mean to be that. I just meant that…"

His rambling finally registers. "Wait, I'm stronger than Superman?" I ask, interrupting him.

He breathes out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, Batman said that your molecular structure makes you more powerful than the big Supey. Don't know why that is. You're younger and smaller than he is so it doesn't make much sense. Maybe it's a Kryptonian thing." He stares at me with his head tilted slightly. "How did you get to Earth anyway?"

I open my mouth to respond but am interrupted by a boy in black walking into the room. "KF what are you doing in here?"

The red head looks between the two of us. "I was just welcoming the new girl to the team.  
The other smirks. "Dude slow down. We haven't even made the offer yet."

KF looks at me in shock. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean to come on so strong without you even knowing who I am and where you are and what you're doing here and…"

"Dude, just shut up. Can't you see she's not feeling the aster?" They both glance my way. The dark haired boy speaks first. "Sorry Kara, let me introduce myself. I'm Nightwing."

"From Blüdhaven?" I question.

He nods. "The one and only." Gesture to KF he adds. "And this is Kid Flash. I know he's a lot to take in at first, but you'll get used to it."

_Get used to it. _I think to myself. _That means I'm staying here for a while._ My hand goes back to the inhibitor collar. Suddenly it feels tighter, as though my air supply is dwindling fast.

"Woah, what's with the inhibitor collar?" Wally asks in shock.

I sigh and look up at him. "My powers just showed up today. Heat vision, flight, strength they all just happened at once and I can't control them because I didn't even know I was Kryptonian in the first place. So now I'm wearing this stupid thing that can shock me and track my every move."

Nightwing gives me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. We won't be using the collar to harm you." I glance at him skeptically. "I promise."

"Well as long as you don't make us use it. If it comes to that then…"

Nightwing slaps Kid Flash upside the head. "Anyway, do you mind following us out to the boardroom? We need to discuss a few things with you."

I nod and follow them out, gazing at the cave's structure as we pass through various hallways. Not noticing that the two boys have stopped, I run into Nightwing's back. He glances back at me and smiles. "Sorry." I respond sheepishly.

He chuckles. "No problem. It's a sight isn't it?"

I silently nod and walk through the door that he gestures toward. Inside I find Clark, Conner, and Batman sitting around a large table. Conner nods toward the chair next to him signaling for me to take a seat. Plopping down I look up at the two men sitting across from me. Both of which wear a rather sour expression. _They must have been arguing._ Neither of them speak right away. _I hope it wasn't about me._ Taking in a deep breath I decide to break the silence. "Did I do something wrong?"

Clark's face softens immediately while Batman's scowl lessens. "No Kara, not at all."

I nod and turn to Batman. "So I'm Kryptonain." I state. "At least that's what the results said."

He nods stiffly. "Full Kryptonian just like Clark." _But not like Conner._ I wonder what exactly he is then. Out of the corner of my eye I can see his shoulders sag slightly.

"And I'm stronger than he is."

Another nod. "Based on your molecular density and what little we've seen of your abilities, you're stronger and can withstand more than Clark can."

I glance back at Conner and then Clark. "Did you tell them yet?" I ask. He shake his head in response.

Conner perks up. "Tell us what?" Clark questions.

I ignore his question. "Is it even true?" Batman gives a nod.

"Tell us what?" Clark demands.

Batman looks to me in question. I shrug. "You can tell them. You know more about it than I do."

He nods and glances at Clark. "Kara isn't just Kryptonian. She was sent to Earth by her father named Zor-el the brother of Jor-el, you're father. She's your cousin."

Clark stares at me in shock. "My cousin?" Not knowing what else to do I offer a crooked smile and a slight shrug. He stands quickly knocking his chair over in the process and walks over to my side of the table. I stand and back up slightly as he approaches but he pursues. Smiling he engulfs me in his strong arms and holds tight pressing a kiss into my hair. "Welcome to the family." He whispers happily. I feel Conner's hand reach forward and rest on my shoulder before he too joins in the embrace.

* * *

A few hours later I find myself being dropped off at the Fortress of Solitude by Batman. I follow him down the ramp and trail along beside him as he and I search for Clark and Conner who went ahead of us to prepare my room. The slight chill in the air reminds me of the collar still clinging to my neck. Out of the quick forming habit my fingertips glide across the smooth metal surface. Batman grunts beside me. "We'll have that off you shortly."

I glance over at him quickly. "But what if I can't control them?"

"You'll learn."

I shake my head. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't."

I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

He sends a sly smirk my way. "Because Kryptonains have extremely thick skulls. You won't be able to harm them unless you really try. Trust me."

I chuckle, knowing all too well how stubborn both Kent boys can be. "Oh believe me, growing up with Clark, I know how strong headed he can get."

"I don't let you eat cookies before bed one time and you still won't let it go." Clark shouts from up ahead.

I smirk. "Oh no, ma Kent has told me plenty of stories. Believe you me."

Clark stares horrified. "What?" He turns to Conner. "Has she ever told you anything?"

The young man shrugs. "Ma's told me a few things."

Batman smirks. "I should visit Smallville more often."

I chuckle and address Conner. "Has she ever told you about Clark's first crush?"

"No…"

"Okay! Let's start the tour, shall we?"

By the time we make it to my room I've already lost track of how many turns we've made. _We haven't even made it to the kitchen yet. _But instead of asking my various questions I decide to keep my mouth shut and follow the leader. _There's no way I'm going to remember all of this._ When we finally reach the gym the tour has concluded. "So you got all that Kara?" Clark asks.

I look up at him and stare. "Can I have a map?"

* * *

The next few days are compiled of training, eating, and sleeping. I take breaks every now and again to read through some of the paperwork Batman has sent over after he reviews it himself. The more I learn about myself the better. At first when flipping through the pages they either tear to shreds or combust into flames. I beg Clark to let me wear the collar again, but he refuses to provide a crutch. Sitting on a sofa in our designated training area, one of the most durable rooms in the fortress, I slowly read through the information. Trying to act like a normal human doing everyday tasks is more difficult than controlling my flight. I gingerly grasp the corner of the page and pull it ever so slightly to read on. So far I've only come across basic information: growth charts, strength and durability tests, bloodwork, all of which I never knew happened. My anger heightens at the thought of my life being observed and conducted as an experiment, which triggers my heat vision. A darkened groove is carved into the floor. I drop the papers quickly letting them splatter across the floor as my hands slam into my eyes to stop the harmful rays. I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees. My chest expands as I take in a deep breath attempting to get a grip on my powers.

The doors slide open behind me. I can hear Conner's footsteps approach. There's a different weight to his step. His right heal scuffs the floor ever so slightly as he walks over to me, back slouched and hands in pockets. I sigh, still covering my eyes. _He must have been watching through the monitors. _ Since arriving here I've been monitored constantly. They assure me it's to keep me safe, to make sure they can always see when I need help controlling my powers. The cameras have helped in several occasions. There was the time my flight kept me pinned to the ceiling for over an hour. Clark and Conner had received an alert that I was in need of assistance. They passed by me, looking up and saying a quick hello before continuing into the kitchen to put the groceries away. I wanted to smack the smirks off of their faces. Clark came up later and tried to coach me down. I succeeded in suppressing my flight and making a small crater in the floor below.

Conner plops down on the cushion beside me. I still have my eyes covered. The heat behind my hands has yet to stop. He leans forward and looks into my face. "You okay Kara?"

Feeling the warmth go along with the pressure that follows I drop my hands and look over at him. I nod. "Yeah, just another mishap."

He frowns slightly, detecting the disappointment in my voice. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

I sigh and nod, getting on my hands and knees to gather the scattered papers. "He isn't telling me much."

His brow is drawn. "What do you mean?"

I glance up at him while straightening the stack in my hands. "I remember reading more at the house in the first few entries than what I have here now. And in these papers I'm already three years old." He holds out his hands for the stack of paper. I pass them to him and sit on the floor as he leafs through them. "Batman's not giving me everything." I rub my eyes attempting to relieve some of the pain. I groan. "Does it always hurt this bad afterward?"

Conner looks up at me and frowns. "I wouldn't know. I don't have heat vision." He pulls out his phone. "I'll call Clark. How bad is it?"

I shake my head. "It's not too terrible." I rub my temples. "It's starting to lessen now."

He nods and hangs up the phone. "Well he's not answering at the Planet, so he's most likely on an interview. I can try his cell."

I shake my head. "No it's fine." He looks at me skeptically. "Really, I'm okay. Don't worry about it. It's getting better."

He nods and puts his phone away. "Are you getting hungry at all?" I nod. "Alright, I made some sandwiches. They're in the kitchen."

As we walk down the hallway a thought occurs to me. "Conner?" He hums in response. "Why don't you have heat vision?" He stops and stares at me. "Batman also said that I would have to ask you about Cadmus and being a 'full Kryptonian'. Why didn't he feel right explaining it himself?"

We sit down at the kitchen island. Conner passes me a sandwich which I gladly accept. "What all do you know about Cadmus?"

I shrug. "That my adoptive parents were scientists there and supposedly did experiments on me. I would know more if Batman would actually give me the papers." I mutter the last part under my breath even though Conner will hear it anyway.

He ignores my frustration. "I'm not a full Kryptonian."

I stare at him, slightly shocked. "What do you mean?" He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I know this is difficult for him. _Conner isn't one to talk about himself._

"I was created in Cadmus." He pauses.

"Created?"

He nods. "I'm actually Clark's clone." I stay silent, not knowing how to respond. "Clark is my Kryptonian father, while Lex Luthor is my human father." He looks down at his hands. "I'm actually half human." He glances up at me. "And so I'll never have full Kryptonain powers like you and Clark do."

He looks at me with something in his eyes. _Fear._ It's not something I'm used to seeing in him. _He's afraid I'm going to reject him. _I start to get angry. _Who's rejected him in the past because of this?_ Feeling the familiar heat behind my eyes, I quickly calm myself down and reach across the counter to grasp his hand. I smile softly and shrug. "That's just what makes you Conner Kent."

He looks slightly puzzled. "I didn't think you'd react that way."

My brow scrunches. "How did you think I would react?"

He shrugs. "I'm from Cadmus. I didn't think you would want to be around anything that came from there."

I squeeze his hand tightly. "I think we both know that the people who raise us don't make us who we are. That's for us to decide."

A warm smile spreads his lips. "Thanks Kara."

I shrug and go back to my sandwich. "What are best friends for?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to make sure I updated within a week like I promised. There's more to come. Enjoy!**

**Kara's POV:**

A cry tares through my throat. I fall to my knees as my hands clamp over my eyes. Though I can't see, I know the coffee table is no longer there. My eyes burn. It feels as though hot iron is piercing through my sockets and into my frontal lobe. Conner is right beside me, kneeling down on the floor, with his hand on my shoulder. He's saying something, most likely shouting my name, but I can't focus on his voice right now. Tears seep out from behind my hands. _I don't understand, the pain has never been this terrible._ "I changed my mind. Call Clark. Call Clark now!" I beg. I want to tear out my corneas. "Why does it hurt so badly?" I shout. Poor Conner doesn't respond. He just pulls me against his chest and wraps his arms around me. Screaming doesn't help, but it's the only thing I can bring myself to do.

A few moments later Conner's arms loosen around me and Clark turns my shoulders so I'm leaning back against Conner's chest. By now my cries have trailed to struggling whimpers. Clark gently takes my wrists and pulls my hands away from my eyes. "Kara, you're okay. I just need you to open your eyes for me." He says softly.

The heat is gone but the burning hasn't left yet. It's difficult, but I manage his request and gingerly open my eyes. Clark smiles slightly and tilts my chin up so he can see more clearly. He looks at my eyes intently as they continue to water profusely. I sniffle as he wipes away the tears. "You should be fine now." He looks at me reassuringly. "Just try not to use your heat vision right now."

I snort. "You don't have to tell me twice."

He smirks and pats my knee. "Batman will be her shortly with a physician."

My brow draws downward. "Who?"

He pauses and looks up to Conner. I feel his shoulders shrug as he answers Clark silently. "I'm not entirely sure if we can tell you." The man rubs the back of his neck, debating. "It might compromise his secret identity."

I nod in understanding and rest my head back against Conner's collar bone. His deep chuckle rumbles against my back as he rests his chin atop the crown of my head. Clark eyes us uneasily. As though he disapproves of the physical contact. I'm about to question him when he turns his head slightly and Conner perks up. There's a sound of a jet landing on the east side of the fortress. "Is that the batjet in landing bay four?"

"Three actually." Conner responds. I groan in annoyance as his arms give my middle a quick squeeze. "You'll get it eventually." He shifts and pushes me from behind. "Now get up." I stand and giggle slightly, shoving him in the same manor. I increase my force because I know he can take it and send him into the wall. He looks up at me in shock as I begin to laugh, revealing to him that the act was entirely intentional. He wears an evil smirk and hunches over making it look as though he's going to charge. "Well if that's how you want it." I give a quick laugh and sprint down the hallway. He trails behind and shouts. "You can't out run me."

I smirk and glance back at him. "You sure? Clark has some super speed. And we know that I'm stronger than him." I pause with a glint in my eyes. "Maybe I'm faster too." Concentrating like I would in order to control my strength I focus on the muscles in my legs, the swiftness of their movement. I take in a slow, steady breath and then put all my energy into my run. I feel a slightly pained fatigue in my legs and then I lose sight of Conner and pass right by Batman and an older woman in a lab coat. "Hi Batman!" I holler quickly. I become so engrossed in not running into the pair that I don't notice my rapid arrival to the hanger wall. I collide with the reinforced steel and crumble to the ground.

Clark speeds in, quickly followed by Conner. "Kara are you alright?" He shouts from across the hanger.

I lay there on the flat of my back, completely stunned. Pushing myself up on my forearms I glance up at the crater now formed into the wall. The corners of my mouth turn up as my eyes begin to squint. My shoulders shake as my body is wracked by chuckles. When I finally sit up and turn around to see the horrified faces of the four people behind me, I burst out laughing. Clark and Batman stop in their tracks, looking at me in question, while Conner just crosses his arms and shakes his head at me. I look up at all of them from my position on the floor. "Did you see how fast I was going? That was so cool!" I point back to the crumpled steel wall. "And that hardly even hurt!" The astonished smile on my face can't possibly get any bigger. "Ow." I wine, still laughing, and rub my forehead.

The older woman was the first one by my side. "I'm Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Look at me dear." She commanded in a sweet tone. After shining her small pen light in my eyes while her pointer finger directs my corneas she concludes that I'm fine. "Well, you don't have a concussion."

"Sweet." I respond in a peppy tone.

She chuckles. Giving me another look over, she glares slightly. "Your eyes are rather red though, as if they've been irritated."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, that would be the heat vision." I turn to Clark. "Speaking of which, you no longer have a coffee table in the den."

He groans. "Another one?"

"Yeah but this one was different." They all look to Conner as he continues to explain. "She didn't burn a piece of it. It was like the entire table just combusted, and then it was gone."

Dr. Leslie takes a hesitant step back. Sighing, I hunch over and look into my hands. "Should I put the inhibitor collar back on?"

Clark shift awkwardly. "It would be safer for Batman and Leslie."

I nod as Batman steps forward. Raising my head I stretch my neck for him to place the cool metal around my skin. I sigh as I hear the devise hum to life. "Thank you."

He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. By now I know that it's the bat's way of encouraging me. "After you see Dr. Leslie I need to speak with you."

Nodding, I stand, mutter a quick "yes sir," and follow Dr. Leslie down the hallway to the med bay. "Should you have told me your name?" The older woman looks at me in question. I shrug and hop up on the examination table. "Superman said that knowing your name might compromise Batman's secret identity."

She just smiles in response and listens to my heartbeat intently. "Well I'm sure Clark is just being paranoid." She pauses and looks up to me. "I suppose I forgot who I was talking about." She chuckles to herself. "Don't worry dear. Batman probably threatened the poor boy, but I don't scare as easily." She winks at me. "I own a free clinic in Gotham. It takes a lot more than a batglare to get this old girl spooked."

A smile spreads my lips. _I like this lady. She's got spunk._

After announcing that I was in good health, as most Kryptonians are, Clark, Conner, and Batman come into the room. The Dark Knight steps forward and removes the collar. There's a target on the far wall. "Use your heat vision to destroy the target." He orders in a rough voice.

I look at him hesitantly. "Are you sure? After what I did to the table, I'm not sure how this'll work out." He nods stiffly, giving me the go ahead. I take in a deep breath and let it out through my nose. "It's going to be painful." I whisper quietly. Batman doesn't answer. Instead he backs away as Clark comes to rest a supporting hand on my shoulder. Conner comes to the other side of the cot I'm currently sitting on. Staring straight ahead I concentrate on the target before me. At first I feel nothing, but then a slight burn begins to arise from behind my eyes. And suddenly a massive pain erupts. I scream and attempt to close my eyes, but not before the target is obliterated. My fingers rub profusely to make the pain turn to a dull throb. Tears begin to break free. Most of which dry from the heat still lingering on my face.

Dr. Leslie steps forward. "Kara dear, I need you to remove your hands and open your eyes for me." I can hear where everyone is standing in the room. My own form of sonar picks up everyone's movements. Batman is to the side of the target, inspecting my handiwork. Clark and Conner are on either side of me. The latter of which has his arms wrapped tightly around me. And Dr. Leslie stands Next to Clark. Leaning against Conner for support I let my hands drop and open my eyes. No beam leaves them, ensuring the safety of everyone in the room. Dr. Leslie steps forward then and inspects the two orbs burning in my skull. Shining her light in them once more, I complete several visual tasks for her. She sighs once and steps back. We're joined by Batman before she continues. "Well, based on my limited knowledge of Kryptonians and what little we know about you compared to Clark, I would say that since you are stronger and more powerful than your cousin, your powers are developing more rapidly. I believe they're occurring faster than your body can handle, hence your sluggish recovery after you use your heat vision." She turns to Clark. "Do you ever feel pain afterward?"

He shakes his head. "There's little discomfort now, but when I was younger and first getting my powers it was more painful." He looked at me, tears still dripping from my chin. "But it was never this bad."

She nods and mumbles something under her breath. "Well, from what I can tell your eyes are beginning to look less irritated as time goes on. So your body is beginning to heal itself." She glances over at Batman. "I believe this is going to be normal for her for a little while yet. Try to keep the inhibitor collar off as much as possible." She looks back to me with a soft smile. "And try to work on control. Keep from using your heat vision for the next week or so, and then try again. See if your body's healing capability has caught up with the rest of your powers and take it from there."

"But when she ran into the wall, she was totally fine." Conner states, still not leaving my side. I lean further into him, thankful for his support.

Dr. Leslie shrugs. "The eyes are very sensitive. Perhaps that's why it's taking them longer to adjust to her new abilities." She makes eye contact with me once more. "I'm sorry dear, but that's all I can tell you."

I nod, wiping away the last escaping tears. "Thank you Dr. Leslie. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here for nothing."

She smiles reassuringly and pats my knee. "It's no problem at all dear."

With Conner's help I scoot off the bed and look to Batman. "You said you wanted to talk to me." He nods quickly and leaves the room, expecting me to follow.

* * *

**Conner's POV:**

"Conner, I need to talk with you as well." Clark speaks up. We both leave Dr. Leslie behind and walk into the next room.

I sit down on the couch as he sits across from me. "What's up?" I ask.

He sighs. _Great, this can't be good._ I think to myself. A loss for words ensures that this will be a difficult conversation. _Hopefully this one's not about M'gann._

"It's about Kara."

I sit up straight. "What about her? Is she alright? Dr. Leslie just said…"

He interrupts me. "She fine Con-el. Don't worry." I relax slightly, but am on edge once more as Clark rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Bruce found some interesting information about Cadmus' intentions."

My brow scrunches. "Did they want to use her as a weapon against us?" I ask quickly. "Because that's not her fault. We both know that I was in the same situation. She couldn't control how they raised her."

He leans forward and rests his arms on his knees. Suddenly his hand are much more interesting than anything else in the room. "No Conner it's not that." He pauses and looks up at me. "I mean yes, they were planning on using her against us, but not in that way."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Cadmus thought that because she was a woman, she'd be too weak to do me any real harm."

I scoff. "That's stupid. She's stronger than both of us combined."

He nods. "We know that now. But at first they weren't sure how powerful she would become."

He's not making sense. "Then what's the problem."

He sighs. "When making you, Cadmus made sure to tamper with you DNA specifically so it would be diverse enough when compared to Kara's."

A frown springs to my features. "What do you mean?"

* * *

**Kara's POV:**

"You're meant for each other." Batman stated flatly.

My brow scrunches. "Excuse me?"

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Cadmus found you twenty years ago. Fourteen years after Clark was taken in by the Kents." I nod in understanding and allow him to continue. "It wasn't until six years later, when the first sightings of Superman appeared, that Cadmus actually saw any use in you." My brow draws downward. _Use in me? _I have so many questions, but I keep my mouth shut in order to hear the full story. "After Superman was created, Cadmus saw him as a threat."

"That's a natural instinct." I comment.

"Agreed. But with you only being six years old at the time, Cadmus didn't know how you would develop, if you would have powers or not. They weren't even entirely sure Superman was Kryptonian like you." He pauses and gives a sigh. "That's when they started looking at possibilities of procreation." My eyes grow wide as I stare at him straight. He continues with some hesitation. "They knew that you were the answer to developing a protector. But they were unsure if you would be able to defeat Superman if the need ever arose."

"Why, because I'm a woman?" I ask sarcastically.

"Precisely."

I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. "Jerks." I mutter under my breath. "I'd like to see them tell Wonder Woman that she can't defeat Superman."

Batman smirks slightly. "She can hold her own against Clark. One of the only people I know who can, actually." He sighs once more and begins to continue. "So Cadmus believed that you were still part of the equation. In order to protect the world from a rogue Superman they needed you."

"Lovely." I mutter.

"Cadmus knew that they couldn't involve Superman directly, so they attempted to clone him."

I perk up at that statement. "Conner."

He nods. "The first few attempts failed. It was only when Cadmus cloned half of Superman's DNA with that of human DNA did a proper subject arise."

A silence falls over us. Uneasiness settles in my stomach so I decide to break it. "So what does that have to do with me and Conner?" The answer is obvious, but I don't want to hear it.

"It's as I said before." He looks up and stares at me. "Cadmus intended to make Conner for you."

I shake my head. _ This is so stupid._ Anger rises within me. How could some government society just decide what my life is all about? _They kept me from going to school. They stuck me in the middle of nowhere Kansas! _That's when I realize it. "Wait, they had me live right next to the Kent farm. How did they know?"

His face darkens. "Cadmus is run by a woman named Amanda Walker. She knows the secret identities of the entire League."

My eyes widen. "So she can blow the whistle on you guys anytime she wants." He gives another stiff nod. Rubbing my temples I begin to process this information. Frustration begins to build as I realize that the only thing I was meant to be was a mother. _I don't even like kids!_ So many thoughts and feelings spring to the surface of my mind. One stands out amongst the rest. "Wait, why didn't they just use Conner to defeat a rogue Superman."

"That was the plan if any immediate threat occurs, but given time Cadmus had a longer plan set in motion."

"I don't know about you, but I would think that with Clark being my cousin, Conner's and my DNA would be too close to actually go through with these plans."

He shook his head. "Cadmus tampered with Conner's DNA at the early stages of development to ensure that that wouldn't happen." He waits until I make eye contact with him to relay his last statement. "According to Cadmus, you are Conner were meant for each other."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry that this is so late. These past two weeks have been majorly hectic. With how this story is going I'm most likely not going to be updating every week. It'll probably be pretty random so sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Conner's POV:

The conversation with Clark didn't sit right. _Of course it doesn't sit right!_ I yell at myself. _You're not made for her. You're your own person. You make your own decisions. _I nod in silent response. Walking into the gym I begin to release my anger on one of the many punching bags. Clark had brought in extra after he first showed me the fortress. The reinforced material is enough to withstand the first twenty minutes, but after half an hour the seams begin to burst slightly and sand starts to trickle down onto the floor. I stare at the steady stream, envisioning time running through an hour glass. I snort. _Time, I have more time than I need. _With my lack of aging, no one's really sure how long I'll live. _I could be immortal for all they know. _I glance back at the punching bag and hope more than anything that that's not true. _I can't watch everyone die and be left alone. _That would be a cruel fate. Then a thought occurs to me. _Will Kara age? _She doesn't seem to look like she's twenty. I'm sure she could still pass as a sixteen year old as much as I can. _It would be nice to have someone to share that with._ I shake my head and growl, returning to the punching bag. _First they tell me I'm a weapon, and now they try to make me a father? _I continue my assault on the equipment before me. _I'm a person. They can't control what I do and who I'm with. _With a shout and final strike the bag bursts, releasing the contents onto the floor below. _They can't control me anymore._

"Conner?"

Spinning around quickly I glare at Clark and Batman. I hadn't noticed them come in. Instead of apologizing I simply glare at them and shout. "They can't control me! That can't tell me who to be with. Who do they think they are?" I grab my head and turn back to the trickling sand. "It's like they're getting in my head again. Making me think that I'm supposed to carry out a purpose." I shake my head as my vision begins to blur. Blinking away tears I sigh. "It just feels like M'gann is doing it all over again."

Clark comes up from behind and rests a hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean Kon-el?"

I shrug. "The confusion, the hurt, it just reminds me of when she tried to make me forget."

"What did she do?" Batman asks harshly as he steps forward.

My eyes widen. I look to Clark for assistance but he just shrugs. "I was going to tell him anyway." As I being to glare he continues quickly. "Batman is technically still in charge of the team. It's only right that he knows the situation."

"What situation?" Concern begins to creep into his voice as Bruce comes forward and Batman takes a back seat. "Conner?"

I sigh and look to the floor. "M'gann has been…" I fall silent and glance up at the Dark Knight. "I never wanted to get her in trouble, so I just…" I sigh. "She's been using her powers to extract information from prisoners as usual, but now she's starting to become more aggressive. She's not as careful as she used to be. Now she just rips at their minds until she finds what she wants, practically leaving her victims brain dead."

The whites of his mask turn to thin slits. "That's not everything is it?"

I sigh and shake my head. "No, it's not." He waits for me to continue. "After I spoke with her about it, she didn't want to see reason. So that's why I… yeah." He gets the point. "After that she knew I was still angry with her so she went into my mind without permission and tried to change things."

After a moment's pause Batman asks. "What do you mean_ change_?"

I drag a hand down my face, not really wanting to continue. "She tried to change some of my memories and emotions. Make me forget what she did and keep me from being mad at her."

His eyes widen as his mouth opens slightly. I've never seen Batman shocked before, so I decide to remain silent. "But she wasn't successful."

I shake my head. "No, I noticed her presence and pushed her away. She began to persist, but I think she started to feel guilty and stopped then." I sigh and gaze intently at my boots. "I haven't talked to her since."

Clark comes over and wraps his arms around me. I feel a kiss on the crown of my head as I tighten my grip around his waist. This doesn't happen often, but when it does I don't let the brotherly moment slip by. Bruce leaves after mentioning some investigation he has to do on the subject. I ignore the sound of his departure and the leaving of the jet. Clark still engulfs me in a hug as I cling to him. It's all just so much. I never thought that I would find myself being so manipulated after leaving Cadmus. But even now, years later, they still find ways to get in my head.

I take in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Clark sighs and gives another kiss. "You alright little brother."

A smile gleams at the corner of my lips. I always love it when he calls me that. With my head still buried in his chest I nod my head and break away from his embrace. "Yeah." I clear my throat. "I'm fine, sorry." I mumble, not meeting his gaze.

He places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, what are big brothers for?"

Grabbing me in a headlock he ruffles up my hair. I shove him off and can't help but laugh. "Have you talked to Kara yet?"

He shakes his head. "No, after Bruce spoke with her she went outside for some air." He shrugs. "I figured I'd give her some time alone to think about things."

I nod. "Do you mind if I go talk to her?"

* * *

Kara's POV:

Feet dangling over the edge I stare down at the icy cold water over a hundred feet below. I silently wish that I could go back to the farm. I snort. "Now there's a thought." I mumble to myself. Glancing back at the fortress I wonder if either of them have heard me. "Doubt it." My spot is well over a mile away. I let out a heavy sigh, enjoying the solitude away from the two men. Not that they haven't been wonderful these past few days. They've been more of a family than anyone else has, more connected and caring, more concerned and interested. I never had many friends. Being an only child and having to stay in after school every night tended to make relationships rather difficult. I sigh once more and bring my knees up to my chest as I begin to think about relationships. One specific one in particular. I scoff and roll my eyes. "It's not even a relationship." I tell myself out loud. "It's just what _they_ wanted from us." I glance back at the fortress and remember my anger at Cadmus and how quickly that anger switched to Conner. I shake my head. "It's not his fault though. He's as much a victim as I am in this case." I gaze back out at where the ocean meets the horizon and allow my mind to drift. "I wonder what it would be like if I had never left and if Conner had stayed." Much different. A scenario begins to play in my head. My hand enveloped in Conner's as we walk down a cold, disinfected hallway. I scrunch my nose at the thought of them watching and monitoring us. We would never have a minute of privacy to ourselves. I grimace. "How awkward would that be?"

"How awkward would what be?"

I perk up as I hear his voice. "Conner?"

He laughs slightly. "Over here on the balcony." He calls out. I glance back and see him wave. I sigh as I stand and begin to fly toward his awaiting form. Landing before him he smiles. "Looks like you've got your flight skills down." I nod, remaining silent. He frowns as an awkward pause fills the air between us. "Kara…" He breaks off and sighs. "Are… are you okay?"

I lean back against the railing and shrug. "Not really, are you?"

He shakes his head. "No." Crossing his arms another silence begins. "Can I talk to you inside? It's a little chilly out here."

I nod, though the cold doesn't bother me. M_aybe it does him since he's only half Kryptonian_. I follow him down the hall and into the den, sitting on the opposite side of the couch I tuck my feet up and stare at him. "So what's up?"

He shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I just thought that maybe we should talk considering the circumstance."

I nod. "What do you think about all of this?"

He rubs at his eyes and sighs. "To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure. After what happened with M'gann and-"

I cut him off. "Wait, what happened with M'gann?"

He looks up at me. "We broke up."

"You two dated?" He nods. "Why did you break up?"

He sighs. "Some things just happened."

Pain shows in his eyes. "What kind of things?" He shrugs it off but I continue. "Conner, what did she do?" I ask more sternly, though I don't know where this overly protective concern comes from all of a sudden. He sighs once more and rubs the back of his neck. After he's done telling me what she did to him I stare in shock. "What? Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Clark, and then Batman found out today."

"Well are they going to do anything about it?"

He looks up at me in slight horror. "I'm not sure. But Kara, you can't tell anyone. I don't want her getting in trouble."

My brow creases. "Conner, something has to be done."

His anger begins to flare. "No it doesn't."

I calm down before continuing, knowing that it'll help my case in the end. "Conner, what if I told you some guy I was dating started to take things too fast when I told him to stop?"

He sits up straighter. "Who's the guy? I swear if he touched you-"

I place a hand on his knee. "Conner if I told you that he took advantage of me what would you do?"

As he looks at me his shoulders visibly slouch. "I would tell someone and make sure you were safe. But this is different. She-"

"Conner, she broke into your mind and tried to change things to better suit herself." He doesn't break eye contact. "She tried to hurt you and make you do what she wanted even though she knew you didn't want it to happen." His eyes begin to tear up. "You may not think it's the same thing, but it is. She tried to make you do something you didn't want to, and now she has to be stopped from doing it to anyone else." He looks down to his lap and begins to play with my hand in order to distract himself. "Okay Conner?" He nods silently as a single tear drips from his chin. I sigh sadly and scoot next to him. "Come here." Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, he buries his face into my neck and clings to my form. We stay like this for a while until Clark walks in.

* * *

Clark POV:

I frown as I hear an escalated heart beat and quick gasps. Using my x-ray vision I spy Conner and Kara in the den and rush toward them. When I enter the room I stop for a moment. There's Kara holding an emotional Conner, soothing him and rubbing small circles into his back as he pours out his heart to her. I've never seen nor heard him express himself so freely. Besides anger and slight happiness, Conner typically doesn't openly show much emotion. Walking over I kneel before them and place a hand on both of their knees. They both flinch slightly and pull away from each other to look at me. Kara wears a slight smile, while Conner gives one of his usual passive stares. I smile warmly at them both and gather them into a crushing hug. They quickly accept as they both hold on tightly. I smile over both of their shoulders. _My family._ "You guys okay?" I ask as I pull away from them.

They both nod quickly and wipe away tears as Kara explains. "Conner was telling me about what happened with M'gann." The young man flinches slightly at the mention of her name, but Kara and I choose to ignore it. I nod in understanding and pat my younger brother's knee. "It's difficult to deal with." I look him in the eyes. "But we're here for you Kon-el." The boy nods and gives a slight smile. I glance between the two of them and decide to acknowledge the elephant in the room. "So how are the two of you dealing with this, then?"

Conner shrugs. "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it yet."

I nod in understanding. "Alright well, I'm going to get supper going awhile then." As I get up to leave Kara stops me.

"Hey Clark?" I turn to acknowledge her. "Why do you call him Kon-el?"

Conner groans. "You had to ask that didn't you?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugs and turns toward his half cousin. "Prepare yourself for a long cultural spiel. I hope you're comfortable."

I chuckle and begin this "spiel" that I know, deep down, Conner personally enjoys.

* * *

Kara's POV:

After Clark finally stops talking, he goes to the kitchen to make dinner. Conner looks over at me and begins to chuckle. "You had to ask didn't you?"

I shrug and smile. "I was curious."

"The oysters were curious too."

"Yeah, but I won't listen to the walrus when he tries to tell me that the world is a magical place."

He shakes his head. "You've read the book?"

I nod. "It's one of my favorites."

"You'll get along with Artemis then."

"I wouldn't mind meeting her."

He shrugs. "You have a pretty good handle on your powers now. You'll probably be going to the mountain soon and meet the rest of the team."

I sigh. "So I'll be drafted into the hero squad?" I hug my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them.

Conner scooches closer to me. "You don't have to be a hero, Kara."

I shrug. "I think that's already been decided."

His brow scrunches. "What do you mean?"

I lean back against the couch and look over at him. "That's what I'm supposed to be. Whether it's for Cadmus or the Justice League, I'm still going to be a hero no matter what."

He sighs. "Just because that's what they had planned for you, doesn't mean that you have to go through with it."

"You did."

"Because it was what I wanted."

"You sure about that?"

He pauses for a moment. "What do you mean?"

I shrug. "From what I've heard, after you left Cadmus you were put right in with the team. You lived at the cave and hung out with the other heroes. Sounds like they just threw you in with the rest because they figured that you were going to become one."

He looks to the floor for a moment, collecting his thoughts. After a moment he looks at me and shakes his head. "I still chose that life. I agreed to train. I agreed to go on missions."

"But if you decided to not be part of the team, how would you have felt living at the cave? If I was you, I would have joined no matter what because it would have helped me make friends and if I wasn't part of the team, I would have felt awkward staying there."

Conner stares at me for a moment. His brow furrows as if he's attempting to walk through the different scenarios. His mouth opens and closes several times as he tries to come up with a solution. He grunts after a while. "Maybe you're right."

I nod and turn to face him. "So Cadmus has decided our fates as heroes." He nods. "Then what else have they decided?"

He glances up at me. "Kara, we don't have to do anything we don't want to."

I sigh and lean forward resting my elbows on my knees. "I know. It's just, they kept us from the world to serve their own purpose. They used us. I just…" I don't finish. Mostly because I don't know how. So instead I give another shrug. "I'm just angry."

He scoffs. "I know how that is." I hug my knees to my chest once more as tears begin to cloud my vision. "Kara?" I don't answer. Sliding over toward me he pulls me close. I rest my head against his chest as my fingers latch onto his T-shirt. "What's wrong?"

I sigh in frustration. "It's so much. Leaving home, discovering I'm not even human, finding out my best friend is the same thing and a hero, not to mention that he's meant for me, and then becoming a superhero that the world will look to in time of need, it's insane. What if I don't want to do that? What if I can't?" Pushing away from him a tear runs down my cheek. "What if I fail?"

He cups my face with is hand and wipes away the tear. Smiling, he gently shushes me and kisses my forehead. "Everything will be fine, Kara. You'll see. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. You don't have to be a hero." He shrugs. "You can just be Kara and live in Metropolis with Clark and I. It's not a big deal if you don't become Supergirl."

I raise an eyebrow. "Supergirl?"

He shrugs. "Well you need a name don't you?"

"I guess so. But super-_girl?_ I'm twenty."

"So, I'm twenty-two and you don't see me complaining over super-_boy_."

"But you had that name before you even got out of Cadmus. Plus super-_man_ was already taken."

"But super-_woman_ doesn't have the same ring to it."

I pause. "True."

He gives a hearty laugh. "So does this mean you're reconsidering already?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I feel like it would be selfish if I didn't."

He nods. "But at the same time, you don't want to because someone told you that you had to."

I look up at him for a moment and meet his eyes. _He knows what it's like._ He knows exactly what it's like. Cadmus had his entire life planned out. They sculpted him into their weapon, tried to decide his fate. _Just like they tried to decide mine._

We talk for the next thirty minutes or so. I lean against him with my head resting in the crook of his neck. The beat of his heart seems familiar and clams me, as the rise and fall of his chest when he chuckles makes me laugh. Clark comes in a few minutes later to tell us that dinner is ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I went away for so long and left this story. I do really want to finish, but this won't be a weekly update. It'll actually be a whenever I can sort of update. Sorry, but thanks so much for staying with me and reading. Enjoy!**

Kara's POV

"Remember, you don't have to do this." Conner mumbles as I join him and Clark on the platform.

The older looks at Conner in slight confusion. "What do you mean Con-el?"

I interject before the younger can respond. "At first I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted. Cadmus had decided everything for me." I give a rather hopeless shrug and continue. "I was supposed to be their hero, and now that I'm away from them, nothing's changed. I'm just the League's hero now."

Clark comes around in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Is that what you really think?"

I give a heavy sigh and look to the ground. "Not exactly. It's more like this is what I was going to be force into, so I don't want to do it." I look up at him and make eye contact. "But to not become a hero with my abilities would be selfish and I would feel guilty for letting people down." The concerned expression doesn't leave his face so I add. "I would much rather join the League than Cadmus."

"But there's a third option. You don't have to join either. You can just be Kara. Now that your powers are in check and you can control them easily, you can settle in Metropolis with Con-el and I." His hand travels to my face as he looks at me intently, determined to get his point across. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I nod and give him a reassuring smile. "I know Kal. I'm fine, really. This is what I want." I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm just a little nervous, is all." He gives a small smile and a quick nod before stepping back and walking through the zeta beam without another word. With a small shove of encouragement from Conner, I follow behind my older cousin.

As I walk into a large cavern-like room my ears catch the automated voice announcing Superboy. _It must have already recognized me as Supergirl._ Batman stands with his back to us, along with a few other young heroes as they watch a tall red head in yellow circle a stocky raven haired boy. Conner leans over toward me and grabs my wrist, pulling me along behind him. "Come on, you're not going to want to miss this." He says with a smirk in his voice and chuckles before saying more quietly to himself. "Man, Wally is going to get his butt kicked." As we walk toward the spar most of the young heroes look my way and offer small smiles, while a green-skinned girl glances at us wearily and crosses the room to stand by an oddly looking… _fish? _I wonder to myself.

I tap Conner's arm, causing him to lean toward me while his gaze still remains on the two now coming into contact with each other. "Who is everyone?"

He waves away my question and quietly responds. "We'll do introductions later." He nods back to the fight. "But the two in the center are Nightwing and Kid Flash."

"Batman and Flash's partners." I state with a drawn brow, concentrating on their movements.

Conner nods. "Nightwing was the original Robin. Anyway, he's the best fighter on the team, watch his movements and learn everything you can."

I nod, but a thought comes to mind. "Can't Kid Flash just use his super speed and take him down?"

My question causes a deep chuckle from behind. "You would be surprised what a bat can accomplish." Clark says coming up to my other side. "The kids practically Batman. Don't underestimate any of them."

I nod and stare as Nightwing now has his opponent in a headlock. "Why doesn't he just vibrate his molecules and burn him?"

"First off, because that would be a jerk move. And second, we try not to use powers during most of our spars. It helps us prepare for when we might not have them." Conner answers without hesitation.

"So if someone slaps an inhibitor collar around your neck, you can still take them out." I respond.

"Exactly." Clark pats me on the back with a broad smile.

The two go on for a few more minutes. The time mostly consists of Nightwing slapping Kid Flash around. The red head does his best to avoid the blows and gets in a few of his own, all while avoiding being taken to the ground. Towards the end it seems as though through a fatigued lashing out, Kid Flash's punch contains more speed than Nightwing had expected. The force of the blow results in a small crack that we three Kryptonians hear clear as day, and causes the smaller hero to stumble backward. "Gosh dude, are you okay?" KF loses his composure and speeds over to his friend who takes the opportunity to wrestle with the olders' arm and slams him to the ground. The system recognizes Kid Flash as the failure as Batman approaches his first protigea, carefully inspecting the young man's face as his nose bleeds profusely.

"Superman." The dark-clad hero calls. Once Clark reaches his side, Batman asks. "I've counted two fractures, do you see any more?"

Before my cousin can answer the young ebony perks up and smiles in my direction. "Why not have Supergirl try?" The two senior members follow his gaze and look at me.

_Oh gosh, please don't ask me. _I step back and slip behind Conner, who chuckles at my antics. He and Clark know how shy I can get. "I don't think I feel comfortable doing that."_ Plus I can't right now. _I think to myself, fingering the thin metal wrapping around my wrist covered by the sleeve of my jacket.

Nightwing shrugs. "Why not? You have the power, just like Supes here." He pats the man on the shoulder.

I shake my head. "And with my luck I'll accidentally use my heat vision instead." _Which is why I took precautions in the first place. _

He laughs while walking toward me. "Stay traught. I trust you. Go ahead." He encourages as he stands before me.

I look down to my folded hands. "I can't." I mumble.

Conner steps toward us. "What do you mean? We were working on that last week and you were doing fine."

"Supergirl?" Batman questions as he now stands before me. Looking up at the man, I lift up my long sleeve and make a face. A ghost of a smile flashes across his mouth before it's lost again. "You wore an inhibitor collar." He states flatly.

I shrug. "Just in case."

Nightwing laughs. "Seriously?"

I shrug. "You never know." I defend, as my voice wines slightly. "I was nervous." I cross my arms and look to the floor. Batman wordlessly holds out his hand and after a moment of hesitation I roll my eyes and give him my wrist. "If I fry anyone, it's on you." I mumble, causing Nightwing to laugh once more.

As he removes the bracelet I feel my strength return and eyes begin to burn. I quickly blink away the feeling and relieve anyone of any injury. "Now check for breaks."

Nightwing sobers quickly and looks to his mentor. "Woah bats, I'm not entirely sure if I'm okay with her…"

I quickly scan his face before he can finish. "There're three actually, the two you probably felt and a small fracture closer to the bridge of his nose."

"Never mind." Nightwing responds after a short pause and then proceeds to smile my way. "You see! You totally had that." I smile silently, not entirely knowing how to respond. "Anyway," he wraps an arm around my back and pulls me forward as he holds a tissue to his nose, "let's introduce you to the rest of the team." I look around, meeting the eyes of the young heroes standing before me. "Well, most of the team at least." Nightwing comments. "A few of our members had other obligations." I nod once more and allow him to introduce the team. "Blue Beetle, Robin, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, Artemis, Lagoon Boy," The blue crested hero points out each hero who gives a short smile, wave, or nod, "and Miss Martian." My chest tightens quickly as I spare a glance back at Conner. The green skinned girl bites her lower lip as she waves slightly, her mind reaching out to mine, sensing my thoughts toward her. Instead of saying a friendly hello, she folds her hands and looks to the floor with a rather determined intent. Lagoon Boy attempts to comfort her by wrapping his arm around her back, wondering if something is wrong. "You alright babe?" I hear him murmur quietly. My brow draws down slightly. _You're on to another one already?_ I wonder hotly. The girl flinches slightly, making me sober quickly. _I'm sorry. I didn't realize you could hear me, but you understand why I'm upset. _

_I do. _She responds quietly.

"And this is Supergirl, full Kryptonian. She'll be joining the team." Nightwing continues his introduction before I can reply to the Martian. I plaster a smile on my face and nod.

Kid Flash chuckles. "Silent just like Supey." I smile and shrug, heaving a heavy sigh.

Artemis smacks him upside the head. "Be nice." She chastises. The red head smiles sheepishly and rubbing away the welt.

I lean over to Nightwing. "Are they together?"

The ebony chuckles. "That obvious, huh?"

I smile. "A bit."

"Well now that introductions are over, how about a test for our newest member?" A blonde woman states as she walks toward the front of the group.

"Supergirl, this is Black Canary, one of our trainers." Conner provides as he steps forward beside me.

The woman nods. "So are you ready?" She questions me.

I pause and glance over at Batman. "Do I get that back?" I nod to the inhibitor collar in his hand.

"Do you think it's necessary?"

I shrug and cross my arms. "I mean, I've never fought anyone before besides Co- Superboy and Superman."

"They know my name already." Conner interjects.

I glance back at him and then over at Clark. "Some of them don't know mine yet."

I nod. "Okay, but still, I've never fought a human before." I look back to Black Canary. "No offense. I know you'll kick my butt without even trying, but I've hurt Conner in a fight before. I don't want to do the same to you."

"You have to get used to it sometime Kara." Clark responds.

I make an annoyed face and scoff. "I've been Kryptonian for a month and you haven't let me be around any humans since. Well, besides Batman, but that doesn't really count." I smile and snort quietly. "I mean come on, he's Batman. Human is the last descriptor I would use." The caped crusader glares at me slightly, but keeps from hiding his smirk.

Nightwing laughs and places a hand on my shoulder. "She's got you there Bats."

Said hero walks up to me and snaps the devise back in place. "We'll work on it." He mutters gruffly.

I nod. "I've got a lot of training ahead of me."

"And it starts now." Black Canary remarks from behind, setting up the board. "Come on, let's see what you can do."

Slouching slightly I trudge to the center of the floor. "Not much."

She gives an encouraging smile. "Don't doubt yourself so much." She takes her stance, which I quickly replicate. "You've got the stance at least."

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm only copping you."

Her smirk grows. "Fast learner." She steps forward, causing me to take a hesitated step back.

A firm hand presses into the center of my back. "Don't retreat. It's just an exercise, you'll be fine." Batman reassures.

I snort. "A full member of the League against some chick who's never actually fought before. Yeah this won't hurt at all."

"Would have been better if you left the collar off." There's a smirk in his voice, but I chose to ignore him as he shoves me forward. "Now don't back down."

I give a heavy sigh and circle around as my opponent sizes me up. We go on for quite some time before she breaks the silence between the two of us. "Aren't you going to attack?"

_She's trying to egg me on. _"Thought I'd let you make the first move."

Her brow raises. "Smart."

I scoff. "More like I don't know how to make a move." A few chuckles echo throughout the room.

"Come on Kara, you can do it. You landed one on me the other day." Nightwing chuckles lightly and shoves him.

I turn my gaze to my best friend. "You really need to word that sentence better." Just then a fist connects with my left shoulder, causing me to stumble back. "Crap." A few more jabs come my way that I manage to dodge, until one connects with my jaw.

"You have to be faster." Conner comments.

"Will you just…" I jump to keep my legs from being kicked out from under me. "Shut up?" I shout before I twist away from Black Canary's hold. "I swear, you do everything in your power…" I roll away from the hero to create some distance between us. "to distract me!"

"You'll have plenty of distractions in the field." He comments.

I duck a quick jab and land a few of my own on the league member. "It's not like I'm going into the field right now." She grabs my arm and wrenches it behind me as I release a grunt of pain. Dropping to my knees I twist away from her and kick at the back of her knees. She goes down as I scramble away on hands and knees, eventually standing and reading myself once more. "Can't I at least concentrate while I'm still trying to learn?" Black Canary comes at me once more. I do my best to dodge her blows, but not without taking some heavy hits. I land a few of my own, pushing her back and boosting my confidence a bit.

"You're doing better than expected." She comments with a smile before grabbing the back of my hood and pulling me toward her. I unzip my jacket quickly, drop to the floor, and kick her legs out from underneath her. She doesn't even hit the ground though and recovers effortlessly as I flip backwards to gain some ground. "That was a nice move." She tilts her head slightly. "Did you just learn that from watching Nightwing?" I nod quickly, as my breathing begins to deepen. The older woman smirks. "You are a fast learner." Jumping forward I miss the block and am promptly shoved to the floor. The computer announces my failure as she offers me a hand up. "You did well." I smile and accept the help up. "And you've never fought before?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

She nods. "Well you've got a lot to learn. We'll meet twice a week to work on it together."

"Only twice a week?" I question.

She smirks. "You'll only have time for twice a week, since Superman will be training you in your abilities, and Batman and Nightwing in hacking and stealth." She shrugs. "Plus with school, I'm sure you'll be busy enough."

I shake my head. "I don't go to school."

There's a slight pause. "Oh, I just assumed that you went to college with Conner."

"I was never allowed to leave home." My voice is coated with bitterness. "They kept me from going anywhere."

A frown begins to form on her lips. "That must have been difficult."

I glance around at the rest of the group, all of whom quickly avert their gazes. "It was the norm." I respond turning back to Canary. The woman frowns but says nothing. Conner steps in shortly and offers to show me around the cave, pointing out his room located right next to mine, the gym, kitchen, living room, and library. It's then that we come across Black Canary down the hall from where we are.

She looks up and gives a smile as she straightens up from leaning against the wall. "You ready?" She questions.

My brow draws together. "Ready for what?" I ask, confusion evident in my expression.

"Canary's the team's psychiatrist of sorts." Conner explains.

My chest tightens. "So you want to do a psych evaluation?" I ask slightly panicked and a little annoyed.

"It's more like a conversation to get to know you a little better." She smiles warmly. "As one of your mentors, it would be nice to get to know you on a more personal level." Seeing my hesitation she adds. "I just want to talk Kara, just you and me, no one else." After a moment I nod and follow her into the room, taking a seat across from her.

"What do you want to know?"

She leans forward and rests her forearms on her knees. A wave of relaxation begins to wash over me as I see her calmness. "What all do you want to say? I won't pry. Whatever you're comfortable disclosing is fine with me."

I nod. "I'm not sure where to start though." I admit.

"How about with your parents?"

My scowl is immediate. "They aren't my parents."

She nods in response. "You're right, but what were they like?"

Clenching my hands, I look down to the carpet and shrug. "Like any other parents I guess. They were there when I needed them. They took care of me." I release a heavy sigh. "As far as I knew, they were normal just like me."

"Did they ever hurt you?"

I shake my head quickly. "No, never. They never physically punished me, never really yelled. I was a pretty good kid overall, always doing as I was told." Playing with my nails I do my best to keep the tears from building. "Maybe I was just programed to be that way though." My breathing becomes staggered as I think of the possibilities of what they might have done to me. How they might have tapped into my brain to make sure I was controlled.

"There's no evidence of that in the files Batman disclosed to us."

"You never really know though." I look back up to her and make eye contact. "Which is one of the reasons I shouldn't be here." I say sternly.

Her brow creases. "What do you mean?"

"Who knows what they have going on in my head. Maybe they're seeing everything I see. Maybe they already know all of your secrets because of me. How do you know they're not tracking me right now to get to you and destroy the League?" I'm practically shouting by the time I finish my last question.

Black Canary reaches out and rests a hand on my knee, calming me down rather quickly. "There's nothing there Kara. That was part of the tests that were run when we first discovered you. You're clean. And Cadmus can't hurt you." She assures me with a stern voice.

Staring back at her I feel my eyes begin to burn as my vision clouds from the unshed tears. "But they can hurt you." _They can use everyone here against me to take me back and make me their weapon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Sorry it's on the shorter side. Enjoy!**

Kara's POV:

For the fourth time in the past hour my back hits the floor as Batman looks down at me. "What did you do wrong?" He asks gruffly, though his voice lacks any form of hostility.

I sit up and cross my legs, looking much more annoyed than the third time. "Well let's see." I ponder for a moment, most definitely trying the bat's patience. "First off I decided to agree to train with _you,_ even though I knew you'd kick by butt." A small smirk flashes across his lips, but is lost quickly and replaced by a stern line. "Never thought I'd miss Canary so much." I mumble under my breath. "Then there's my lack of knowledge of what I'm doing, despite your teachings, oh great master." I say while taking a slight bow. If his mask wasn't lined with lead I would be able to see him rolling his eyes. "And then there's the most obvious thing." I comment while gesturing to my current position and look straight up at him. "I fell down."

A noise, which I discern as a chuckle, escapes from him as he offers me a hand. Hoisting me up he takes the opportunity to throw a few quick jabs my way, which I avoid, but not without releasing a few grunts of surprise. "Your form was off." He makes to grab my arm to wrench it behind my back, but I twist away from his grasp. "In the past hour you've remained on the defensive and haven't made a single move _against _me." Just then I turn and lash out a few times, surprisingly landing a punch and making him grunt from the force.

My eyes grow wide as I realize I've used some of my strength. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I ask being taken off guard.

He spares no time grabbing my arm and flipping me so I once again am staring up at him from the flat of my back. "And yes, it would be best if you didn't fall down." He adds with a smirk.

Once again I accept his helpful hand and allow him to hoist me back onto my feet. Retying my ponytail I heave another sigh and look back up at the man in black. "You are okay though right? I didn't break anything?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine." I nod as he clears his throat. "Now take your stance." I do so and grimace slightly as he circles my form. "Widen your feet." My feet spread a few extra inches. "Don't just use your arm. Move with your punches."

I stop for a moment. "But what if they're vulnerable? I could hurt them by putting more force into it."

"Kara, you're stronger than Superman. _Everyone _will be vulnerable to you."

"Then how do I fight them without making them breathe through a tube for the rest of their life?"

"We'll work on that after you master the form and proper movement."

After another two hours the bat finally releases me from training for the day. Yelling a quick thank you over my shoulder I sprint from the training room before he changes his mind, but not before I hear his call of "I'll see you tomorrow morning at five." _Seriously 5am on a Saturday? _I think to myself, though I would never make my complaint known to the bat. _He'd definitely make me pay for it later. _Grabbing a quick shower, I make my way to the kitchen where I hear static running and plop down next to Conner.

He glances my way. "How'd it go?"

I groan and burry my face in his shoulder. Nightwing laughs from the other side of the room. "Yup, I've had those days."

Looking up at the black-clad hero I make a face. "Do you know when Canary is coming back?"

Wally speeds in then and plops down next to his best friend. "Next week sometime." He responds with a smile. I give another groan and burry my face in a pillow. "What did I say?" Wally asks uncertainly.

Conner pipes up then, snatching the pillow from my hands and hitting me over the head with it. "Batman's filling in for Canary while she's away."

I glare at Conner and try to wrestle the pillow from his grasp as Wally makes a noise. "That sucks dude."

Artemis snorts as she plops down next to the red head. "What are they doing?"

"Kara just finished a three hour training session with Bats and Conner hit her in the face with a pillow." Nightwing supplies.

Rolling off the couch I snatch the pillow from his fingers and sit cross legged on his back. Smacking him upside the head a few times with the fluffy material. I begin to laugh. "Come on Con, you know you can't beat me."

"Alright, alright I give." He hollers in between chuckles.

I crawl off of him and sit beside him on the floor. "Well that was easy."

He launches at me, twists me in a headlock and ruffles my damp hair. "Not so easy, huh?" He laughs.

I heave a heavy sigh. "Fine, fine just get off."

He laughs and shoves me as he picks himself up and sits again on the couch. Wally leans over to the two he's sitting by and mumbles. "Are we sure they're not a thing?"

Conner and I both glare at him in a sort of shock and simultaneously yell. "We're not together!"

* * *

After a few more days of training and team bonding, we finally get a break. While walking around downtown Metropolis Conner's hand somehow finds mine. Instead of glancing down and looking up at him with a questioning brow I lean into his side as we continue down the sidewalk through the open market. It's odd how comfortable I am with him. After grabbing sandwiches from the deli we sit down on the edge of the fountain in central park. Looking up at the blue sky with its white clouds I close my eyes and take in a deep breath while stretching, absorbing the warmth from the sun's rays. The sounds of the surrounding city flood my ears, but I push them away. Instead I listen to the gleeful laughter of children at the playground, the energetic barking of a dog chasing a Frisbee, and the gentle breeze rustling through the leaves of the surrounding trees. I hum with pleasure as a smile springs to my face. "Yup, it's settled. This is amazing." I conclude glancing over at Conner who's eyeing me curiously.

"It's just turkey and cheese Kara."

My smile grows as I shake my head. "No it's…" I pause for a moment, doing my best to push the memories away. Conner notices the displeasure flash across my face, perking up slightly and giving me his full attention. I chuckle and look down in an attempt to lighten the mood. "No, I mean this place." I glance back up at him. "I guess I'm just really glad I left Kansas." I bite my lip for a second. "I finally have the control I always wanted. The freedom, it's refreshing."

He flashes me a smile. "You seem happier."

I nod. "I am." A somber expression clings to his face as he throws away his trash and walks back toward the apartment. I follow quickly. "Conner?"

"I'm sorry." He responds quietly.

My brow draws downward. "Sorry for what?"

"I should have known."

I shake my head. "I don't…"

"You're one of my best friends." He looks over at me as we walk the way we had just come. "I should have realized you weren't happy. That you were in trouble."

I smile lightly and look ahead of us. "Don't beat yourself up." I comment as we wait for the walk sign. "I didn't even know that I was unhappy, that I was in trouble." Those words scare me for some reason. _How could I not have known? _Thinking back on it, it should have been obvious. I should have realized their hesitation in letting me leave, while they pushed me toward staying in shape and monitored my health so regularly. _Something was off and I never even realized it. _

"Kara?" Conner asks as he unlocks the door to the apartment.

I look up at him and smile. "I'm fine." He gives me a look, not believing me. I chuckle. "I'm fine, seriously. I just…" I give another breathy laugh. "I should have noticed much earlier than I did."

He steps toward me and takes my hand. His face inches from mine. "We all should have." Looking up into his eyes I realize how close he is. My lips part slightly as I go to respond, but my words are lost as his hand comes up to cup my face. His thumb strokes across my cheek bone as he leans toward me. I comply and press my lips against his. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him as my fingers fold together behind his neck. My knees cross around his hips. Leaning back on the couch he runs his fingers through my hair while I deepen the kiss. As I force my tongue into his mouth, his fingers find the buttons on my shirt, making me slowly pull away from him. His brow draws together as he stares up at me. "What's wrong?"

I look down to my knees straddling his chest and shake my head. "I've never…" I trail off and scoff lightly. "I mean, have you?" I question, looking at him.

"Yeah." He sits up slightly, looking ashamed. "M'gann and I…" He doesn't finish.

I kiss him lightly on the lips and run a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter. I'm just not there yet."

He smiles slightly. "Okay." He glances over to the kitchen and spies the time on the stovetop. "Clark will be home soon, so… yeah."

I nod and stand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He stands and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear smiling at me. "Don't be." His smile deepens as his thumb strokes back and forth against my lower lip.

His smirk is contagious. Glancing over at the clock I give him a look. "You know, Clark only gets off in ten minutes." A deep chuckle vibrates through his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long. This story has sort of fallen off the radar. But I promise I am picking it back up and will update more regularly. Hope you Enjoy!**

Amanda Waller's POV:

"So our remaining weapon has been taken out of our control, and you haven't terminated it yet?" A graying military general barks from across the table.

Taking in a deep breath through the nose and letting it out slowly, I smirk in his direction. "General, I prefer using this situation to my advantage."

"And how do you reckon you do that?" He spits slightly.

"By using one of her own to kill her." The men and women sitting around the table fall silent as several pair of eyes widen. Pressing a few keys on the board before me, the schematics to an enhanced weapon appear on the main screen. "Laced with the minimal amount of kryptonite in order to pierce the skin but not hinder any of his power, this dart will inject a serum in to Superman's blood stream. Programming him to see Kara as the weapon she was always meant to be. He'll attack without a second thought. Given time, she'll lose and our problems will be solved."

"Though the Supergirl is apparently more powerful than Superman." The secretary of defense comments.

I shrug slightly. "Then Superman will be dead. Either way, we'll have one of the major powerhouses of the league disposed of and the other crippled with guilt." The smirk clinging to my lips grows. "In the end, the world will be safer from the Kryptonians."

* * *

Kara's POV:

"So, have they given you any clue as to when you'll start going on missions with us?" Artemis questions from the bench press.

Standing above her I hold out ready hands to spot her if need be. I give a shrug and roll my eyes slightly. "No, and with how trainings going with Batman I'm sure it'll be a while."

She grunts, going through her last rep. Putting the bar back in place she sits up and looks my way. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

I smirk and toss her a water bottle. "Oh no, it's rather horrible." Stretching slightly I nod toward the mats. "Mind giving me some more practice?"

Now circling each other, Conner and Beast Boy glance our way. "Artemis," Conner hollers. "She's slow on her left side."

I look over at him in annoyance. "Really?" I shout as he laughs. It's then that Artemis leaps toward me. I dodge and twist away from her second grab. Touching the collar around my neck to make sure it's activated I get back in my stance.

"You know, you can't wear that thing forever." The blonde explains with a slight concern in her voice. Instead of responding I fake right and land a punch in on her shoulder. From there I kick at her legs and catch her off balance, though she sees my next attack coming and dodges accordingly. "I thought you said you were horrible."

I shrug. "Batman's words, not mine."

She grabs my arm and twists it behind my back, while I use her body and momentum to flip backwards over her shoulder and break her hold. She smirks as she turns to face me. "You taking lessons from Nightwing too?"

I nod. "Whenever Batman can't make it."

We continue on for another hour until we come to an end. Artemis still holds the high ground in taking me down seven times to my three. Taking a swig of her water she looks over at me and tosses a towel my way. "You were doing pretty good out there." I smile.

"Yeah, that was great Kara!" Garfield adds, walking away from Conner's session and joining us by sitting on the floor. I toss another water bottle his way which he accepts gratefully.

Artemis stands and stretches. "Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent you on our next recon mission."

"Since when have we ever had an actual recon mission?" Conner asks from his spot by the punching bags. Sweat runs from his hairline down his face. Using his already damp sleeve to wipe away the moisture his expression contorts into slight annoyance. A moment later it seems like he's discovered a solution to his predicament, providing me no time to brace myself for a suddenly shirtless Kryptonian, now using the wet cotton to scrub away the salty liquid.

My cheeks flare red as I glance away. Suddenly the bottle in my hands becomes quite interesting. I do my best to read the label instead of look up and continue to swoon. Artemis must notice, since she's now snorting and elbowing me in the side. "Shut it." I whisper harshly, begging that my voice isn't loud enough for Conner to hear.

Which he does. Curse super-hearing. His brow draws downward as he looks to me. "What did I say?" He asks with a hint of attitude.

Looking at him straight in the face, I do my best to not let my eyes linger and travel downward. "Nothing." I spit out, turn on my heels, and stomp out of the mountain's gym.

* * *

Stalking into the kitchen, I grab a plate and plop down at the empty table. Glaring harshly at my food my hand absent mindedly travels to my collar, stroking my fingertips back and forth across the cool metal. If the devise suddenly turned off, the table and everything on it would certainly turn to ash. Those around me sense my frustration and do their best to avoid me. All but one that is.

"He… hey Kara. You okay?" I hear her stutter.

I do my best to keep my fingers from clenching and plaster a smile on my face before looking up. She must read the emotion coming off of me though, because the Martian doesn't return any kind of friendly gesture. "Yeah, M'gann I'm fine." Closing my eyes and heaving a sigh, I relax slightly. I've gotten used to seeing her around. I've even come to know her better since my stay with Clark. She's not so bad I suppose. Though her past actions haven't been the greatest. I can tell she cares for everyone on the team. "Just tired." I confess, she's rather easy to talk to.

The girl nods. "Mind if I sit?" I shake my head and she takes a seat. "So, what's on your mind?"

My nose scrunches as I give a half frown. "I don't really know." I confess, still playing with the metal clinging to my neck.

She nods toward the devise. "You know, we all trust you enough to take that off."

I smile halfheartedly. "I don't."

A look of sympathy crosses her face. "Why not?"

"I don't really have an answer to that."

"Try."

I pause for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "Because I'm scared." My answer seems to shock her. Grant it, I'm slightly surprised at my openness as well. "I have so much power, and yeah I can control it now, but what if I slip up? What if I end up hurting someone?"

"We would understand."

I nod. "I know, but the guilt would eat at me inside. Plus, I…" I bite my lower lip.

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to get angry." I shrug. "If something does go wrong, what's to keep everyone from hating me and sending me on my way?" Resting my chin in my hands I speak my truest fear. "I don't want to be alone."

M'gann reaches a hand across the table and rests it on my arm. Instantly I feel her reassurance. "Clark wouldn't do that to you. Do you know how excited he was to find out that he had a cousin? You're one of the only things he talks about nowadays. He loves you." She smiles kindly. "And we're a team. We stick together until the end." Her eyes glance to the side as she bites her lip, realizing that her words don't necessarily match up with her actions. "Regardless Kara, we would never do that to you. We're family."

Before I can respond, a voice comes over the loud speaker. "Supergirl, report to the tower's monitor room." Batman commands.

I groan loudly and stand. "Great, what did I do now?"

* * *

With my head hung low I trudge into the monitor room to find Batman with his back to me. The screen before him plays my spar with Artemis. "You're improving." He mutters as I join by his side.

I smile slightly, knowing that it's the biggest compliment I've received from the bat thus far. "Thanks." A long pause grows between us. I take the time to look around the room. My fingers twiddle slightly, as nervousness begins to encompass me. "So, did you want something else, or can I…" I trail off. At that point on the monitor I spy my own blushing face as a shirtless Conner walks toward me.

"That's interesting." Batman speaks up. There's a laugh in his voice. One I've only heard on very few occasions, usually involving a conversations with one of his own protégées. "You're not doing the best at covering it up though." I sigh heavily and cross my arms. I glance behind nervously to make sure no one's watching. "No one's in this area Kara. We won't be overheard by anyone."

I nod and glance to the side, refusing to look at him or the large screen before me. Trying to grasp something to say I begin to sputter slightly. "I… I uh… I guess my poker face could use more work."

The light chuckle coming from the man beside me catches me off guard. "We can work on that later. My only question is, why are you trying so hard to avoid him?" I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off. "Don't deny it. Everyone's noticed. Clark actually came to me yesterday concerned about it." After a moment he adds. "Conners, confused as well. You do know that you're training to be on a team with him. Whatever this is will just get in the way."

Slightly heated I reply. "So I'm assuming you've already had this talk with him, right? Along with M'gann, Artemis, and Wally." He doesn't respond. "No? Just me? What, the newest member of the team, the little girl Kryptonian, can't be trusted enough to keep her emotions in check during a mission and then messes up an operation? Is that it?"

"I was referring to the cold shoulder. Shutting him out will just make things more difficult." He pauses. "I'm more interested in why you don't let it happen." He wonders out loud.

I take a step back and stare up at him. "Because it's what _they _wanted." I bite out. "_They_ had all of this planned and I don't want to be told how to live my life anymore. I just got it back." Folding my hands I confess. "Being with him feels like I'm letting them win."

His expression softens. "This is all your choice Kara."

I sigh once more and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Is it?" I question throwing out my arms. "Honestly, if I had a choice I would leave and settle back in Smallville. Maybe go to school in the area." I fall quiet.

"You want off the team." It's more of a realization than a question.

I shrug. "Yes and no. I don't want to be _on_ the team because it's basically what Cadmus had planned for me. And yet I have these powers. Not using them would be selfish. In the end the guilt would win."

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Kara, don't let us pressure you into anything. This has to be your choice."

I cross my arms, slightly frustrated. "I know that. And I've given this a lot of thought. It's just…" I heave a heavy sigh. A pause sets over us. And then I do something I didn't expect. I begin to laugh. Just slightly. More like a chuckle really. "I guess what I've been doing lately is thinking of how things could be if I didn't have powers. If Cadmus was never a part of my life. It's stupid, I know. I would still be with my parents, but they would actually care about me. I'd leave home one day for college. Make friends and stupid memories that I somewhat regret. Just normal things." I look back at Batman who seems to be concentrating on the screen before us. "Have you ever done that?" I ask, drawing his attention back to me. He looks at me for a moment. There's a gaze in his eyes as if he's staring right through me. "Batman?"

Seeming to come back to the room we're currently standing in, the corner of his mouth raises slightly. "More than you could imagine."

* * *

The next few days are rather usual. Conner heads off to school as I circle Metropolis, finding new streets and connecting them back to the familiar ones. Clark suggested I familiarize myself with the city, considering I'll be protecting it for the rest of my life. I smirk to myself. _Now there's a happy thought. _Artemis and I had the whole "death talk" the other day. It was by far the most depression conversation I've had to date. Each of us describing how our ends might turn out. Of course mine involved Kryptonite in some way. With my hands shoved into the pockets of my coat my feet skid across the side walk toward the main square. Eventually I find myself outside the Daily Planet and walk through the revolving glass doors.

The woman at the front desk smiles softly as she looks up. "Can I help you dear?"

My heart contracts slightly as I hear a bit of Smallville in her accent and feel a sudden rush of homesickness. Nodding I smile brightly. "I was wondering where I'd find Clark Kent. Do you know?"

She seems to light up at the mention of his name. "Oh Clark, such a nice young man. He's on the forty-third floor dear. The elevators that way." She points to my right. "Would you like me to tell him you're on your way up?"

I shake my head. "I'm here to surprise him actually, thanks."

As I step through the opening doors someone shouts out. "Hold the elevator please!" I do so and allow a guy around my age through. "Thanks." He mutters, wiping the lens of his camera on his shirt.

"No problem." I respond. He's not bad looking actually. Taller than I am, a little on the thin side, but the red hair and freckles give him a sort of goofy adorableness. Though he's not too subtle at staring. But I don't mind much.

"You're new here."

I nod. "Yeah, just moved to the area."

"What department do you work in?"

"Oh, I don't work her. I'm just visiting my cousin." The doors open and I step onto the busy floor searching for Clark. For a moment my head pounds and eyes blur as my heightened senses are overwhelmed by the constant chatter and ringing phones. _I wouldn't have this problem if Batman hadn't taken my collar away. _I think bitterly. For some reason, focusing was much more difficult here than on the streets. Perhaps it has to do with the smaller space keeping everything close and obnoxious. Overall, I just felt claustrophobic. Dragging a hand through my hair I hear Clark above everything else.

"Thank you for your time. Bubye now."

As his phone clicks on the receiver I spy his desk. "There he is." I say to the red head still waiting by my side. "It was nice meeting you."

"Jimmy."

I smile. "I'm Kara." Before he can get another word out I make a beeline for Clark. He doesn't seem to notice me until I'm right in front of him. "Did you take lunch yet?" I question, startling him slightly.

"Kara." He stares at me rather dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

I shrug. "Well, I wanted to go get lunch." I pause, uncertain. "Should I leave?" I ask pointing back to the elevator.

He shakes his head. "No, no it's fine. I'll just let them know I'm going to lunch early."

* * *

Lunch goes well. We talk about our weeks, work for him and training for me. Overall, it feels like a much needed normal day. Though when we come to a stop light on our way back to the Planet, Clark seems a bit off. "You okay?" I ask, to which he doesn't respond. Instead, he stares straight ahead. Looking at nothing in particular, as if he's not completely there. "Clark?" I question raising an eyebrow. "Hello." I wave my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Clark. You in there?"

Scowling slightly, he blinks quickly and shakes his head. After a brief moment he looks down at me. "Sorry, Kara. I guess I spaced out for a minute."

I want to press the matter, but think that it's best not to pry. "No worries."

* * *

Amanda Waller's POV:

After receiving a notification I spring from my chair, practically run down that hall, and burst through the door. "What's going on here?" My voice thunders throughout the room. Several lab techs turn to me in fear as they glance over at the same general who questioned me earlier in the week. "Eiling! What did you do?"

The man stands proudly. A smug grin of accomplishment plastered to his face. "Just taking our experimental drug out for a little test run. Worked like a charm."

"Do you realize that you could have jeopardized our entire operation?" I spit out through gritted teeth. "If the drug had been discovered, we would have been set back years in planning."

He snorts. "Relax Waller, no one noticed a thing. Only let it last a few seconds. Wasn't even a threat to Supergirl."

"You better hope not." I threaten. "And believe me when I say, if you ever go against regulation again I'll have you stripped of your titles and throne in federal prison. You'll never see the light of day again." I continue to shout. "You will _not _go against _my _orders. Am I clear?" I manage to grind out the last sentence through my furry.

A frown replaces his smile as his brow draws downward. "Crystal." He mutters in complete annoyance and submission.


End file.
